Time gone wrong
by Just Don't Forget
Summary: It's a new year at hogwarts, and Rose starts to notice Scorpious Malfoy more and more. But things get complicated when her and her friends go back in time and she meets Draco Malfoy. Please R&R.


Chapter 1- The sorting hat

2017

Rose's POV-

"Hurry, Hugo, we don't want to miss the train!" I shouted to my brother as we ran to catch the Hogwarts Express.

The red steam engine sounded its bell as it slowly started to move away from Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Crap" I sighed as me and Hugo jumped on to the moving train and rushed to the window wave goodbye to our parents. When we could no longer see them, I looked at Hugo who was leaning on his trunk, panting.

"Come on, let's go find the others," I said stared walking through the train. I couldn't hear Hugo following me so I looked behind me to see he hadn't moved. Walking back towards him I asked, "What's wrong hugo?"

"I- err- I'm a bit worried about the sorting..." he muttered.

"Oh hugo, you know it doesn't matter what house you're in. You'll be fine" I smiled at him. "Now come on, before there's no seats left."

We walked down the train, checking all the compartments, before finding who we were looking for. I slid open the door and greeted Albus, lily, James, Roxanne and Lysander. They were all my cousins, apart from Lysander, who was my parent's friend Luna's son. Hugo went to sit with lily to talk about the sorting ceremony and I went to sit with Albus.

"Hey" I said sitting down.

"Hi" he said, smiling at me. He looked a lot like his father. He has bright green eyes and jet black, messy hair.

"What took you so long? I thought who were going to miss the train."

"Hugo forgot his wand so we had to go back for it." I said with a giggle. Albus grinned and took a muggle chocolate bar out of his pocket.

"Want a bit?" he offered.

"No, you know I don't like chocolate."

"Of course you like chocolate. _Everyone_ likes chocolate."

"Well not me cuz." I said with a smile.

Just then, lorcan, Lysander's brother, entered the compartment.

"Ly, I've been looking for you. Come sit with us?" has asked, looking at his brother.

"Err... okay," Lysander said and left the compartment.

Lorcan looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes as left after his brother. We've been friends for our whole lifes, but we barely ever spoke at Hogwarts, as he is a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor.

"So sad," Albus said trying to not laugh.

"What?"

"He took your wand." Albus said, laughing.

Looking next to me where I had left my wand, I sighed and stood up.

"Where are going?" Albus asked.

"To get my wand, duh." I said, annoyed with lorcan.

I left my compartment and found Lorcan's. I knocked on the door then walked in, not waiting for an answer. Lorcan was sitting in between Lysander and scorpious Malfoy and opposite them sat Jacob and sterling Zabini, and a girl I've never seen before, probably they're sister.

"What do you want, weasel?" Malfoy drawled.

"Go to hell Malfoy" I replied and turned to lorcan.

"Give me my wand," I said holding out my hand.

"You have her wand?" Malfoy asked him, smirking.

"yes." Lorcan said, appearing bored.

"Why?" said Malfoy.

"Well, if you see a wand just lying around, you got to pick it up haven't you, to return to the owner. I saw it on a seat in a compartment and picked it up." Lorcan shrugged.

"Well, I happen to be in that compartment and the wand happened to be on the seat next to me, now, I'm a getting my wand back or not?" I asked, starting to lose my patience with him.

"Hmm... maybe. It depends."

"On what?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Beg." Lorcan said simply.

"What?" I asked.

"beg." He repeated.

I stared at him shocked for a moment before replying.

"Beg! You want me to beg! You give me my wand now Lorcan Lovegood!" I shouted.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you filthy blood traitor!" he shouted back.

I stood there, close to tears, before leaning closer to him and whispering so only he could hear, "You've blew it lorcan. If we can't be friends at school we can't be friends at home." And with that I stormed out of the compartment and into the girl's toilets to cry. I decided to change into my Hogwarts robes and returned to my compartment. When I sat down I pulled a book out of my bag and read for the rest of the journey.

Finally, seven hours later, the train slowed to a stop. I put my book away and followed the others out and onto the platform.

Hugo's POV-

"Firs' years, this way!" I heard someone shout. I and lily walked towards the sound of the voice, to find Rubius Hagrid waiting beside a small fleet of boats.

"All righ' lily, hugo. How's yer parents?" he asked.

"good." Me and lily said at the same time.

When all the first years got there, Hagrid instructed us all to get into a boat. Me, lily, Lysander and Roxanne shared a boat. When everyone was in their boats they started to slowly move towards the castle. It was an amazing view, but, the closer we got to the castle, the larger the butterflies in my stomach got.

_What if I'm not in gryffindor? What if I'm put in Slytherin? What would my parents think? And my friends?_ I thought.

I can't be put in Slytherin. I won't be put in Slytherin. I hope. My whole families been in Gryffindor, and it's by far the best house.

"Hugo, are you still worrying about what house you'll be in?" lily asked quietly.

"Yeah, a bit," I said, "but I'm okay."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor." She said.

"same." I said, smiling slightly.

"I'll probably be in Slytherin," said Lysander.

"Why?" I asked.

"My brother is and I'm a lot like him- I don't mind though." He added sadly.

"It doesn't matter what house your Ly," said Roxanne, moving her dyed black hair out of her face. When he didn't look convinced, she added, "Okay then. If you get put into Slytherin, I'll get put there to."

"You can't just be put into whatever house you want." I said.

"Just watch me." Roxanne said, her big hazel eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Dad did." lily said quietly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My dad chose what house he was in. The hat was going to put him into Slytherin but he didn't want be, so the hat put him in Gryffindor." she said with a shrug.

Lysander was about to ask her something, but at that point the boats stopped at a small dock near the castle. Hagrid led the way into the entrance hall where we were met by a very old and fragile looking witch.

"Good evening first years. I am professor McGonagall, and the head of Gryffindor house. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. There are four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Now, please all follow me into the great hall." She then turned around and led us all through the large double doors.

I, and many others, gasped as we saw the enchanted ceiling of the great hall. It was dark and cloudy, perfectly matching the outside sky. We all lined up behind a stool. On top of that stool sat a very old and very worn hat. The hall fell silent as the hat open its mouth and started to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can top them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a steady mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and unrolled some parchment. "When I call your name, please sit on the stool and try on the hat... Andrews, Katie."

A small blonde girl walked towards the stool and sat down, blushing. She picked up the hat and put it on her head. After a few seconds, the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table erupted with cheers as she went sit down with them, smiling.

Boot, Eddie was made a Ravenclaw, Duran, Candy was made a Hufflepuff, Edwards, Shannon was also made a Hufflepuff. Finnegan, Billy and Finch-Fletchley, bailey was both made Ravenclaws. Hodgens, Luke was made a Slytherin, as was Kyle, Jamie. Longbottom, Abbie was made a Gryffindor. Next it was Lysander's turn. The hat only took a second to put him into Slytherin, with a sigh, he went to sit beside his brother. Next it was Lily's turn, who was immediately put into Gryffindor. A few names later it was Roxanne's turn. The hat was on her head for a few minutes before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" there was silence for a moment as the first Weasley to not be a Gryffindor went to sit at the Slytherin table next to Lysander.

Then it was my turn.

I walked towards the stool, sat down and put the hat on my head.

_Another Weasley, eh? Well it's obvious were I'm going to put you;_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as I went and sat next to Lily.

Zabini, Samantha became a Slytherin and the start of term feast began.


End file.
